Savior of Chaos
by basilefox
Summary: Alternate ending to TLO. Annabeth betrays Percy. Kronos sends the gods to Tartarus. Everybody thinks Percy dead, but what if he wasn't? What if he was saved and is coming back after 100 yrs of training with Chaos. Not the usual Chaos story. Suck at summaries.
1. The Fall Of Olympus

**AN: I'm not stopping my other story, Percy Jackson greatest hero returns. I just need a break from it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Not Usual Chaos story.**

Chapter 1:

_Throne room at the End of The Last Olympian:_

3rd person POV:

Percy fought like a maniac. He had a hurricane twirling around him, but Kronos was a great fighter. When Grover tried to help, Kronos blasted him across the room. This got Percy annoyed. He started hacking and slashing at every weak spot on Kronos' body. Soon Percy had his sword at the Titan King's neck. That's when the gods entered the throne room, with the other half-bloods and the hunters. They smiled when they saw Percy with his sword on Kronos' throat. Their hero was facing them when all of a sudden his body went rigid. A gurgle came out of his mouth and he fell forward. Everybody was frozen in shock, they had all thought it was finished. They all looked up at the same time. Their reaction went from disbelief to anger, some both. Behind the fallen body of Percy stood Annabeth.

"You B****, I thought you were my sister," yelled Thalia with tears rolling down her face. Most of them were too busy getting angry at Annabeth to notice the Evil Titan getting up again. They only turned around when he started chuckling, it grew into a deep and evil laugh. Every person present in the room turned towards him. Annabeth walked over to him and stood by his side.

He started to speak: "Now my children," the eldest gods scowled at that, "and grandchildren," the rest scowled, "the age of Olympus is finished, this is the start of a new golden age." With a flick of his wrist Percy's body appeared in front of him. "This is the first death in the age of the Titans."

He brought up his scythe and let it drop. Strait threw Percy's stomach. Cries rang out threw the room "NO!" the loudest was Poseidon. Kronos advanced towards the people assembled on the other side of the room. He kicked Percy's body into the corner of the room. Nobody saw it disappear in a swirl of pure darkness. He continued to advance towards the gods and their children. One by one Titans appeared in the room, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Perses and so on. They surrounded the gods and started chanting. One by one the gods and their children fell into the pits of Tartarus. After they disappeared Kronos fell onto his knees clutching his head. Suddenly his body fell forward and when he opened his eyes they were blue. Annabeth rushed forward and hugged him yelling "LUKE!" Behind luke stood Kronos in his full power. He was in human height and had dark brown hair with pall skin and golden eyes. He started to laugh loudly soon all of the people in the room started to join him. Then Kronos yelled:

"The reign of the gods is over! It has come the time for the TITANS to rule again. TITANS! TITANS!" his chant was taken up by thousands of monsters and enemy demigods.

Unknown to all, somebody was watching the scene with an annoyed expression. He turned away from the mirror were he was watching. The Chase girl had fooled everybody. As much as he didn't like the way the gods had ruled Earth. He despised the Titans. He looked over to the figure lying on the bed beside him. Black hair fell onto his face. He knew the boy had gone threw so much, he wished that he could have let him go and gotten somebody else to train, but this boy was special. The boy was going to have to train hard to become his champion, then he was going to go free earth from the Titans.

Chaos got up from his seat by the mirror, and with a last look at the boy he said, 3things are far from over for you, Perseus Jackson."

**AN: I tried to make a different kind of chaos story than all the others, so how did you like it.**


	2. A team come together

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 2:

_In the void, the next morning_

3rd Person POV (in Percy's head):

When Percy woke up he was in a room, a sea green room. For a second he thought that it had all just been a dream. But he looked down and saw a scar, it went from the top of his stomach to his left hip. It was real, he could remember the pain he felt when the scythe entered his body, right threw his stomach. A he got out of bed he looked around the room. It was a plain room with a mirror in the corner. Percy walked over to it and looked at himself. All he could think is 'Holy S*** I look horrible!' He was skinny, as if all the muscle he had gained over the years had just evaporated. His scar was plainly visible. He turned around and looked at his back. Then the pain of Kronos' scythe going threw his body seemed like nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart when he figured out that Annabeth had stabbed him. He now had a three-inch scar in the small of his back, a reminder of _her _betrayal.

A door in the back of the room opened, and a man in black entered. In all black, even his skin, with dots of light all over, like stars. Percy's eyes found a constellation he had grown use to looking at over the past year and a half, the huntress. The mysterious man started to talk; his voice was deep and powerful, but at the same time caring and soft, like a father.

"Ah! Perseus, you're up, good!" Percy could heel the relief in the man's voice, he still didn't know who the man was but he could tell he was powerful. Even Percy didn't want to piss him off. The man's voice became concerned and sad. "I know it's a hard time for you and I'm sorry, not even I saw the betrayals you went threw coming. I'll let you get ready and then you'll join me in the dinning hall. We have a lot to talk about."

LINE BREAK

After a shower and getting dressed in grey sweat pants a black T-shirt. As Percy walked out of his room, he started to wonder were he was. He got to a corridor, one that looked like it belonged in a Palace, he guessed he was in one. Out side his door there was a man, this one was a human, he could tell that much. The man said Percy had to follow him to the dinning hall. The man led him to a big room. It was huge with a table in the middle. The table was big enough for 10 people to sit around it comfortably. At the head of the table sat the man that he had talked to before. He pointed to a seat next to him. Percy walked over and sat down. The man clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.

"Now Perseus I know you must have a lot of questions but please wait and finish eating." So Percy started eating. The man waited a second then added something. "By the way my name is Chaos." Percy's food just shot out of his mouth and he started to cough. The man he now knew to be Chaos started to laugh.

LINE BREAK

It had been 50 years since he had started training. Percy thought everyday about his friends, he knew that they were immortal when in Tartarus, he also learned that the dead souls of Elysium were moved to the fields of punishment. After a week in the void, he learned that Ann-she had killed his mother and stepfather. After that day he trained hard. Chaos taught him about the romans. He learned that the Romans present on mount Othyrs when the titans took over were also sent to Tartarus. The rest of the demigods, greek or roman, were hunted and killed.

As the years went by, Percy became stronger and stronger. He was blessed by Ouranos, Pontus and Nyx. He also became the adopted son of Chaos. He had the powers of all the gods but was stronger in controlling shadows, water and air. He became a master of all weapons. He preferred the bow, a sword and throwing knives. All his weapons were made out of Chaos metal. He had a black bow with black arrows, although the bow and the arrows each had a streak of silver. His sword was still riptide yet it was different. He had lost his riptide on Olympus, but in the void he leaned that that wasn't the original riptide, the original was impossible to wield without the blade's creator's consent. Of course Percy, having gained the approval of Zoe before she died was able to fight with it. It was an incredible blade it had swirls of gold, silver, bronze, black and sea green. It was Four feet long with a foot long handle. Then there were his knives on his belt, one on the wright and one on his left.

To finish it of there was his armor. It was a light shade of black, the armor was very light but nothing could destroy it. On his face he wore a helm, it was the same metal used for his armor. The holes for his eyes were covered in a sea green colored glass. On his breastplate there was a pitch-black swirl with a trident in the middle of it. Percy never forgot his birth father, and accepted his adoptive father.

As Percy thought about what happened for the past 50 yrs, he knew that he would loose control if he ever crossed Annabeth's path.

The night before Chaos had asked him to put together an elite team that would be able to free the earth from the Titans. He walked to the throne room to tell Chaos his choice. He had spent all night choosing his team. He got to the throne room entered and bowed.

"Rise my son, you have no need to bow, this isn't Olympus. Have you chosen who you will be taking with you to earth on your return. Now remember if they're still alive and in Tartarus I can't take them."

"Yes father. I have chosen: Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto; Frank Zang, Son of Mars; Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite; Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus; Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas; and Perseus, the only non arrogant Son of Zeus."

Chaos knew exactly why his son had chosen these people. They were strong and good-hearted. He summoned these people and one by one they appeared. All of them were startled. They had almost all been in the fields of punishments, Zoe was in the sky. They looked around the room and saw a man on a throne and a man in a black cloak. They couldn't decide what to do, be scared or be thankful. Both men radiated raw power. It didn't help that one man had pitch-black skin and the other looked ripped and had a scary looking armor and mask on covered by a dark cloak. Yet both also radiated gentleness and kindness. Chaos stood up and started talking.

"As you might know the titans have taken over earth. I have decided to put together a team that will take down the Titans, you have been chosen by my son here to be part of the team. It will be lead by my son, whom some of you know." The cloaked man started to take off his helm. Zoe let out a gasp.

"Impossible! You're dead, everybody saw you get impaled onto Kronos' scythe."

"It's good to see you to Zoe." Said Percy. She rushed forward and hugged him. As the conversation went on the leaned to all trust each other. Percy got to know his namesake a little better.

LINE BREAK

Another 50 years later. They had all trained really hard. After a while Chaos decided to add a few people to the team, so Silena, Beckendorf and Michael Yew all joined. They became as strong as any Olympian. After these 50 years Chaos told them it was time to go back. It had been 50 yrs of training for this very moment, 100 yrs for Percy. They said there goodbyes to the void and just went threw a portal.

That night on earth if you had looked up to the sky you would have seen 10 comets soring across the sky before crashing into the US.

_Deep in Tartarus right when the comets crashed._

Everything was dark, there was nothing around, or at least nothing to see. All of a sudden there was a cry and a bright flash of light. Everybody rushed in the darkness to the source of the light. They saw Hestia, tending the flames of a small fire. She looked at the flames a little longer before looking up into the faces of her family. Then she said words that brought a new feeling into everybody's heart. She said:

"Hope, Hope has lit the flame. Hope has come again."

**AN: Bad chapter but I had to get threw it to write the rest of the story.**


	3. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 3:

_In America, just outside NYC_

The dust cleared and there were ten huge craters. One by one people stepped out. They were all impressive, some were male some were female. The males were all around 6ft2; you could see the muscle under the terrifying black armor. The females were lean and had the bodies of gymnasts; you could tell that the black armor permitted them to move around as if they hadn't been wearing any. Then the tenth person climbed out of the hole. He was the scariest, he was a least 6ft4, and had muscle, although you could tell that he didn't have too much. His armor was a light black almost grey. He had a helm on that had green glass over where his eyes should be. He wore a cloak, a pitch-black one, over his armor; making him look deadly.

The group started running at incredible speed towards the city. When they got to the outskirts they climbed up the side of a building. They leaped from roof to roof silently and with grace. As they got into New York, they could see that Titans did not care for mortals. You could see some people hiding in the shadows of broken down buildings. The closer you got to the center of town the better the housing got. The richer mortals had joined Kronos. They learned that the children of the gods who had joined Kronos during the war lived on what use to be Olympus. The group in black got to central park and what they saw made them tremble in rage. There were human beings tied up in chains all around the park. They had wanted to get to the underworld and then Tartarus to save the gods. Not wanting to cross the country they were going to go to the doors of Orpheus. But that seemed out of the question now. Not that it bothered them to fight ten thousand monsters but they wanted to be able to free the gods before they were discovered.

They all turned around to go. That's when they noticed that the one in grey armor and the black cloak had stayed behind. Shadows had started to swarm around him, electricity crackled around his body, fire flickered from his fingertips, the ground shook. They all knew only one thing could get him this angry, they looked down at the park and saw they were correct, a blonde haired girl with grey eyes was walking past the human slaves, sometimes kicking or whipping them. One of the girls in black stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Percy," she whispered, "You need to calm down."

The boy in black calmed down little by little. When he calmed down completely, his head dropped and he sank to his knees. He reached for his helm uncovering unruly black hair. The girl that had spoken earlier put her arm around his shoulder. She also took off her helm and kissed the boys cheek. He looked up and deep sea green eyes met her volcanic black ones. Zoe Nightshade looked into the eyes of the only man she would ever love; she saw all the pain and sorrow that the grey-eyed blonde had put him threw. She knew that Percy wasn't over what Annabeth did to him. Over the past years she had tried to help him. They actually had started to date 20 yrs ago, but the love Percy had for her was buried under a lot of hate for Annabeth.

Percy got back up and with a last look towards central park turned around and headed out of the city. When the group was far enough Percy stopped and started to think about how to get to the underworld.

"We should get to Los Angeles and we will get to the underworld from there." He said at last. He added, "And I kind of want to try out the new rides Chaos got us." With that he took a round sphere out of his pocket, he pressed a button on the side and let it drop to the ground. There was a flash and in front of him was a kind of motorcycle. It was big and black, Percy guessed it was a hover-cycle, as it had no wheels, the seat on his was sea green. One by one the hover-cycles appeared in the place of the spheres as they were dropped to the ground. All of them were black, the only difference was the seats, each had the color of their godly parent and matched the color of the glass in front of the eyes. They each got onto a motorcycle and sped off.

As they sped off across the United States, Percy had time to think over what had happened in the past 100 years. After _her _betrayal, the only thing keeping him going was revenge, all he wanted was revenge. A voice in the back of his mind told him that is wasn't true. Then it hit him, at first it had been revenge, but it all had changed 50 years ago when he got friend again, when he got Zoe back. _Zoe_, she was why he kept going, she was his anchor. All his hate for Annabeth was pushed to the back of his mind as it was overwhelmed by love for Zoe. He was brought out of his thinking by some really bad singing. He looked around and saw Leo singing loudly.

_I'm on the highway to Hell! I'm on the highway to Hell!_

Percy chuckled at the other boy as one of the girls with the pink brought her motor cycle next to his and hit the back of his head.

They got to Los Angeles in the evening. Percy brought them to the DOA studios. As they went in he grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. As he stepped away, she saw happiness in his eyes, the same she had seen on the quest for Artemis.

"I love you," he whispered.

In that moment, she knew that Percy had overcome his hate and had brought out the love he held inside him. With that he went into the building.

What Percy saw inside the building was not what he expected. After all he expected it to be a lobby with a couple of souls that couldn't go to the underworld. But that was not what he saw. Everything was falling apart, the walls were crumbling. The room was packed with souls. Then he saw why, there was no way down, the elevator was sealed shut. He walked over to it with his team. They all had their helmets off so he could see who was who. Leo put his fingers in the doors and tried to pull them apart. They didn't budge, they were all surprised because Leo was really strong, well not as strong as the other men in the group but way stronger than any other person. Percy walked up and did the same thing as Leo and the doors slowly slid open.

"Man, how come you get super strength and all the other cool stuff?!" whined Leo. Percy looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Because I'm awesome." He then jumped down the elevator shaft. His friends jumped down after him. They got to the bottom and entered the underworld. It was a devastating sight. Fires were burning everywhere. Percy looked over to what use to be Elysium, dark re lights illuminated black buildings, an evil aura could be felt coming from there. His eyes wandered to the tunnel leading to the pit. He pointed to it and said, "Lets go."

_In Tartarus_

The Olympians sat with their children, thinking about the past years. Everyday was torture, they had no hope of surviving Kronos had become to strong, even Annabeth or Luke was stronger than all the gods together at full power. They sat around Hestia who was tending a fire that had lit the night before. It was getting brighter, it warmed their hearts.

They heard noises from the hallway. They looked out and saw the fifteen guards pick up their weapons. Suddenly they were struck down. You could see arrows stuck in their hearts. The guards crumpled to dust. The gods and demigods looked at the arrows and saw four different types of arrows, one was silver with a black streak, another was gold with a black streak, another was red with a black streak, but the most interesting was the last; it was black with streaks of silver and sea green (AN: I know the description changed). They looked up and saw a group of ten people dressed in black. Four had bows out. The one in the front, with the grey armor walked to the door of their cell and broke the lock. He made a sign for us to follow him. At first the prisoners were wary of him, they couldn't see his face because of the helm he had on. But they decided to follow him. The mysterious group led them out of the underworld.

As they got to the surface they saw two figures waiting for them, Annabeth and Luke. They could feel the endless amount of power coming from the two of them. The gods saw the leader of the group in black step forward. They tried to warn him not to. They could not feel any power coming from him.

As Percy walked towards Annabeth and Luke, the pair took out their weapons. Annabeth took out her knife and Luke took out Riptide. Percy growled, Luke did not deserve that blade. He made the original Anaklusmos appear on his back and revealed it in all its glory. He heard Poseidon whisper, "Impossible, the original was lost a long time ago." Everybody else stared in wonder at the blade.

Annabeth and Luke charged at him. Annabeth tried to go around him as Luke attacked him from the front. The gods and demigods looked at the fight in awe. Nobody could land a blow, they looked over at the people in the black armor and saw that they were all sitting down, some even had popcorn. They looked back to the fight it was a blur, all of a sudden it stopped. Luke had his hands on his knees and was breathing; Annabeth was on her knees. They looked at the man and saw that he wasn't even tired.

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

The gods listened very closely for the answer. After all he was a lot stronger than them, he could be a threat. He started to answer.

"Go back to Kronos." Luke and Annabeth looked relieved at that; the gods were confused, he had just captured them why was he letting them go. "I have a message for him. Tell him that the prophecy isn't finished." There were a lot of confused looks at that, everybody was confused at that, all the children of the big three had become immortal. Unknown to all Chaos had just told Percy that he was taking away his immortality, so he was going to turn sixteen in a little less than a year. "After all I haven't died yet."

That got everybody even more confused. This person was a child of the big three and he wasn't sixteen yet. They all looked at the servants of Kronos. Luke had the same confused look they had, but Annabeth had a scared look in her eyes. She started to tremble, she got up and walked closer to the mysterious man.

"Impossible, I stabbed you. He stabbed you. You died." The man chuckled, but it had no humor.

"Did anybody actually see me die? Did anybody find my body? Gods I thought you were smart."

The man reached up and started to pull off his helm. He was facing Annabeth and Luke so the gods did not see his face, but they saw Luke's eyes widen. Then the man said something that filled the gods with happiness, some more than others.

"Its been a long time Wise Girl."


	4. Calm after the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or HoO**

**AN: I wrote this chapter quickly today because I had time and I hadn't posted in a really long time.**

**This chapter SUCKS! Just a warning. **

Chapter 4:

"It's been a long time wise girl."

That simple phrase brought several different reactions to the people who heard it. The gods were relieved, and some like Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and even Artemis actually had happy faces. All the Greek demigods had tears running down their faces, tears of happiness. The Roman demigods were just confused; they had heard the story of the battle of Manhattan but most of the Greek demigods would break into tears before the end of the story. So they didn't know who was the person standing in front of them.

Annabeth and Luke were still in shock. Luke's expression slowly changed to fear, he knew that to survive the stab wounds that were inflected on Percy you had to be extremely powerful, he was scared of the amount of power Percy held within himself. Annabeth had different ideas. She stood up to her full height, which was much smaller than Percy. Trying not to flinch under the glare Percy was giving her, she began to talk.

"Welcome back seaweed brain," Percy flinched at his old nickname, "How have you been for the last 100yrs?"

Percy just stared back at her with anger in his eyes; Luke knew that if Percy lost control of his powers he would have to flash Annabeth and himself away. But the grey-eyed demigod continued on her rant, "how's your mom?" the ground started to shake slightly, which caused Annabeth to smirk, "Oh! Right! She's dead!"

Percy just exploded, the ground started to shake violently. Sensing danger if he stayed Luke rushed over to Annabeth grabbed her shoulder and flashed away to tell Kronos of Percy's return. Had they stayed longer they would have seen how much more power he had truly gotten during his banishment.

Zoe had watched the fight with slight panic, if Percy lost control he could destroy the planet easily. When Annabeth brought up Percy's parents she knew something bad was going to happen. The ground started to shake violently, she watched as the Olympians stared at Percy as the winds picked up around him and he was engulfed in flames.

"Guys! You try to protect the gods and the demigods while I try to calm him down!" she yelled to the others from her team.

The Olympians couldn't believe the power Percy now possessed. He was now surrounded by flames, suspended 2feet of the ground, the shadows were attracted to him. They saw his team come towards them, all except one of the girls. The team put their palms towards Percy and some sort of energy shot out of their hands and formed a shield in front of everybody. The last girl started to run towards Percy. They saw her take her helm off and start to talk to Percy. Nobody could see her face nor heard what she said. But they did see her pull him down into a deep and passionate kiss.

Percy lost control at the mention of his mother. He barely registered his team put up shields in front of the people around. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down into the eyes of Zoe Nightshade, "Percy, please calm down." He didn't comprehend what she was saying because anger and pain had overtook his body. "Percy, control yourself." When she saw that wasn't working she took his face in her hands and whispered. "If you can't calm down for the others, at least calm down for me." She then pulled him into a deep kiss. She could feel the anger leave his body, and the storm calmed down. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered three words at the same time he did, "I love you."

They both turned back to the Olympians, and both of them were knocked down by a ton of people knocking into them. The hunters had recognized Zoe very quickly. After a lot of hugs and tears from everybody Percy had introduced his team and there had been more hugs and tears. Percy gathered everybody around him and they all flashed to Ogyia, where he had decided to set up base.

That was were he was now one week later. The romans had built a huge base in less than a week. And everybody had started training. Percy was now standing in front of the gods as he said.

"We are ready to fight back. Soon we will bring the war to Kronos!"

**AN: ok that chapter was shit, but I just had to post it because it had been a long time and I got a lot of of PMs asking why I wasn't posting. From now on I will try to post more often.**


End file.
